Un vide éternel
by FuckingBooyah
Summary: Daryl l'a perdu. Elle est morte et il n'a rien pu faire. Il s'était promit de l'a garder en vie, mais il n'a pas su être à la hauteur. Il a perdu la seule fille qu'il aimait, jamais il ne pourra combler ce vide. (OS Daryl/Aria)


Explications :

**_Ceci se passe après l'épisode 13 de la saison 4, "Alone" d'après ma version dans « Une nouvelle vie, de la magie. ». Beth n'est pas la seule à s'être faite enlever, mais Spencer aussi. Quant à Aria, Daryl a retrouvé son pistolet, baignant dans une marre de sang. Cet OS n'est pas très bien construit, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire. Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

_Un vide éternel._

Il a couru toute la nuit, espérant en vain apercevoir la voiture, mais rien. C'est en arrivant dans un carrefour, après avoir définitivement perdu la trace du véhicule, que Daryl se laissa tomber à terre. Il s'écroula. Comment avait-il pu être aussi sot ? Il avait chaud, la sueur n'arrangeant rien. Il n'avait jamais couru à cette vitesse aussi longtemps. Pas de pause, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, _elle_ était dans ce qu'il poursuivait. Dès que le souffle lui manquait, il fermait les yeux, et automatiquement, il vit son visage, ses traits, son sourire, ses cheveux qu'il trouvait toujours parfait malgré les conditions de vies. Mais cela était en vain, elle est morte maintenant. Il se rappelle pertinemment du moment où la détonation a résonné, il tentait de repousser cette horde de rôdeurs. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il passa la vitesse malgré ses tremblements incessants. Il a fait aussi vite qu'il a pu, mais cela n'a pas suffit. Il a regardé au sol le flingue d'Aria, celui qu'il avait remarqué, dépassant de sa poche, durant leurs longues heures de marches dans la forêt, baignant dans une marre de sang. Comment était-il sûr que ce sang appartenait à Aria ? Il avait entendu Spencer crier son prénom, une fois le coup parti, ou peut-être pendant. De toute manière, Aria était la plus faible. Elle était malade, elle n'aurait pas supporté de se faire enlever, battre, torturer ou bien pire... Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues lorsque l'homme imagine Aria se débattant en face d'un homme malpropre, essayant de la pénétrer. Il secoua la tête en essayant de se convaincre que cela ne lui arrivera jamais car elle est décédée, et qu'elle est mieux maintenant, qu'elle peut enfin reposer en paix, mais il ne peut penser ainsi. Il aurait du l'a protéger, jamais il n'aurait du l'a laisser ainsi, sans défense. Ni elle, ni Spencer, ni Beth. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, Daryl n'avait plus la force de contenir ses sentiments, il fondit en larme. Il repensa à quel point il avait était lâche avec elle. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, juste parce qu'il était apeuré à l'idée de la perdre. Elle l'avait rassuré, elle lui avait dit qu'ils avaient le temps, qu'elle serait toujours là. Mais maintenant, elle est morte, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps. Il n'aurait jamais du la mettre sur le coté. Après la guerre, lorsqu'ils ont fuit tout les quatre, il aurait du prendre soin d'elle, lui montrer à quel point elle était importante pour lui. Daryl n'a jamais aimé le lui dire : il se sentait toujours ridicule et il avait toujours eu peur qu'elle lui réponde que ce n'était pas réciproque, qu'il n'avait pas autant d'importance pour elle et, surtout, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais jamais elle ne le lui a dit et au fond de lui, Daryl le sait : jamais elle n'a pensé de telles choses. Les moments passés avec elle étaient de loin les meilleurs de sa vie. Aria était la meilleure chose qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivé. Penser cela le rendit d'autant plus triste, et son coeur se serra davantage. Il se rappelait encore de ses dernières paroles envers lui :** Jamais je ne t'abonnerais**. Elle ne demandait que ça, se battre contre ces enfoirés qui avaient maintenant envahit la maison, de les battre à ses cotés. Daryl avait trouvé cela trop dangereux pour elle et Spencer pensait la même chose. Cette dernière l'avait emmené "de force" à l'extérieur. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas été aussi stupides, si seulement il avait accepté l'aide de sa -car oui il faut le dire- petite-amie, si seulement Spencer avait eu la lucidité de cacher les deux autres jeunes filles ainsi qu'elle-même dans la maison...

Quel idiot, voilà qu'il se met à en vouloir à Spencer, quelle hypocrisie. Il n'avait jamais connu une fille aussi intelligente qu'elle. Elle anticipait tout, c'était affreux et agaçant à la longue, mais il faut le dire, Daryl et Spencer faisait une équipe d'enfer. Il avait confiance en elle, mais elle n'a guère pu sauver Aria. Mais il lui fait confiance, pour Beth, cette petite enfant que Spencer a protégé comme une grande soeur depuis qu'elle et Maggie avaient été séparées. Daryl ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elles, à part espérer qu'elles ne soient pas tombées sur un violeur. Mais pourquoi diable ce connard a t-il prit le corps d'Aria ? Il l'a tué pour ensuite, tout de même la capturer ? Ou bien peut-être lui a t-il tirer dans la jambe ou dans le bras, peut-être a t-elle une chance de survivre ? Dans un élan d'impulsivité, l'homme robuste se lèva, regardant autour de lui. Puis, la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux disparu. À quoi bon ? Jamais il ne retrouvera la voiture, donc jamais il ne retrouvera les filles à temps. Jamais. Puis il ne préférait pas se faire d'illusion : jamais Aria n'aurait la force de résister à une telle blessure, elle était trop faible. Elle succomberait, pleine de sueur, une envie constante de vomir, dans d'atroces souffrances, malade et surtout... sans _lui_. Il s'écroula de nouveau, pleurant toujours silencieusement les dernières larmes de son corps. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il allait être inutile de pleurer la mort d'Aria tout au long du reste de sa minable vie, la douleur sera toujours présente, elle est encrée en lui maintenant. Il a perdu la chose la plus chère qu'il avait, jamais personne ne pourra l'égaler, ou bien la remplacer. Il a laissé deux autres filles de son groupe aux mains d'un inconnu, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Daryl Dixon est un homme brisé, et c'est ainsi qu'il va devoir avancer, dans l'espoir de mourir dans peu de temps, rapidement si possible, ou bien de retrouver peut-être quelqu'un de son ancien groupe, de son ancienne famille, en espérant ne pas avoir à se justifier et s'excuser davantage auprès de Maggie, Mike ou bien, auprès de Glenn. Jamais il n'assumera cette erreur, plus jamais il n'aura le courage de les regarder droit dans les yeux, plus jamais. Plus jamais Daryl Dixon ne pourra sourire ou rire, jamais réellement. Il avait appris à s'ouvrir aux autres, grâce à Carol, une femme qui s'était révélée être une de ses amies, maintenant devenue une meurtrière sans scrupule d'après Rick, et grâce à la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé, Aria, morte par sa faute. À quoi bon s'ouvrir, s'attacher aux autres si c'est pour souffrir ainsi après ?

Daryl n'a jamais cru à ces conneries de "moitiés amoureuses", concept appliqué par les éternels romantiques d'après lui. Cependant, il en était maintenant sûr aujourd'hui, Aria Montgomery était sa moitié. Il se sentait tellement vide sans elle, sans sentir sa présence, sans voir son sourire, sans l'entendre rire, même si ce genre de moments étaient de plus en plus rares... Elle était sa faiblesse, certes il était facile de blesser Daryl rien qu'en la citant mais aussi sa force, sa source de motivation. C'était grâce à elle et elle seule qu'il avançait dans ce monde de plus en plus cruel, où nous n'étions pas certains de tous nous revoir le lendemain. Et c'est en se rendant compte de ceci que Daryl su qu'il y avait un vide en lui, _**un vide éternel**_.


End file.
